


Once Upon A Gay Prince

by Beberu



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) Fandom
Genre: Disney, Everyone Is Gay, Fairy Tale Curses, Gay Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beberu/pseuds/Beberu
Summary: As the title says, it's my attempt in writing a somewhat disney-y story involving a gay prince...





	Once Upon A Gay Prince

Once upon a time in a far away kingdom, there lived a handsome prince named Roman. This prince was creative, hopeful, and most importantly a dreamer!  
But there was a thing about him that worries his king father. The way he sways his hips when walking, how he flicks his fingers, how his eyes linger on a man's buttocks for quite some time, and how he sing 'Once upon a dream' as he frolicks in the woods with forest animals dancing around him.   
So the king decided to send him to prince school where he would learn the know-hows of being a proper prince.   
Unsurprisingly, he was sent back after a few months for failing the most important classes such as undoing the princess' curse and slaying the dragon the proper way.  
The worried old king decided to throw him a ball. He invited all the eligible princesses of the neighboring lands in hopes of looking for a perfect wife for his son and set him straight.  
Roman cheered unaware of what his father's intentions and seeing it as a one big slumber party.  
"Am I doing the right thing?" The king asked his advisers as he watches the prince's interaction from the balcony.  
The adviser who dons black pushed up his glasses unnecessarily and spoke first, "The way I see it, it seems that Prince Roman is getting along with the all these princesses which may help in establishing a good relationship with the neighboring countries. So I'll say yes."  
The adviser in blue nodded in agreement, "And look how much fun he's having!"  
"That's not what I mean! I'm talking about finding a wife for my son!" The king said angrily but he controlled his voice so that the guests wouldn't hear.  
The two advisers looked at each other with a knowing look before looking back at the king.  
"What?! Do you think that wretched curse has already been taking over my son?" The king paced back and front.   
"I'm sure everything will turn out well and everyone will live happily ever after. This is a fairytale after all." The adviser in blue told the king.  
"Patton! What are you talking about?" The adviser in black asked before turning to the king, "I believe it is best for the prince to discover his true self. I suggest sending him on a quest to—"  
"No! You better not be thinking of that place... Are you crazy?! All of the people who went to that place went crazy! They did not discover their real selves! I don't think my son will know himself there. I know what he is. I know what he's supposed to be and no one can say otherwise. Not you, not that cursed prince and definitely not that wretched wizard who dwells in that stupid cave!" He king told them and walked away from the two.  
Back to our Prince Roman, he got along with the princesses as he sings, danced, and talked with them. But one particular lady caught his attention. He was definitely undeniability charmed. Perhaps it was her bright green eyes that seems to glow in the dark and how her smoky voice seemed to enchant everyone she spoke to.  
The prince was having a swell time with this lady when a piercing scream was heard.  
A dragon somehow appeared in the ballroom, it was wreaking havoc and breathing fire. The king and the advisers had the guards evacuate the princesses while our Prince Roman decided to fight the dragon with his katana sword.   
After a lot of swinging of swords and breathing of fires. The dragon was heavily injured and decided to withdraw from the fight. But as the dragon was leaving, it decided to take the princess. The princess struggled to get out of the dragon's grasp, dropping her corsage in the process.  
"Nooo!" Prince Roman shouted. "Return the princess you foul beast!"  
As the dragon gets farther and farther away, Prince Roman called the attention of his father.  
"Father, I shall embark on a quest to save the princess." He announced as he picked up the corsage that the princess dropped.

To be continued...


End file.
